This is Unexpected
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton are mutants in the year 2011. Randy, being a time traveler, sends them back to the 60's where they land right in the laps of Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr. XM:FC based Enjoy


**So I've recently fallen in _LOVE _with Charles and Erik as a pairing and if you know me then you know that I adore John Cena and Randy Orton, so I thought why not? Here it is X-Men:First Class and Wrestling Slashed. Don't like it, don't read it. :P**

* * *

><p>John Cena and Randy Orton really needed to start reading directions or listening to people. If they had done either one they wouldn't have been in this mess in particular. At the moment they were running for their lives away from mutants.<p>

"Who's bright fucking idea was it to visit the Xavier estate?" Randy asked John as they took another sharp turn around a tree.

"Yours." John ducked under a low branch, "You're the curious asshole that wanted to look."

"Next time kick my ass."

"Will do, babe." John nodded. He looked behind them and didn't see anyone so he grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him behind a tree.

"What the hell?" Randy asked.

"Shhh." John peeked out. He didn't see anyone so he let out of a sigh of relief.

"We lost them?" Randy asked looking out.

"Yeah." John nodded, "Next time you want to use your powers of teleportation, pick a date and a beach. Not somewhere that will get us killed."

"I didn't know!" Randy screeched.

John slapped a hand over the younger man's mouth, "Shhh. I don't know where they are."

Randy mumbled something behind John's hand. John raised an eyebrow before he removed his hand and allowed Randy to speak, "X-Ray vision."

John was silent for a moment before he pursed his lips together and looked down, "Forgot I had that…"

"I wish we didn't. What did we do to deserve being freaks? I mean sure, it was cool at first, but now I'm called a damn mutant. Me! I'm too sexy to be a mutant." Randy ranted, throwing his hands into the air.

"I think we should take offense to that, Charles." A voice said from behind the boys. Randy and John jumped backwards. This earned a chuckle from the voice.

"Erik, that was not very nice to do to fellow mutants." The one called Charles said. Two men stepped around the large tree. One smiling and the other scowling. "May I ask what you two are doing here?"

"Uh…yeah…" John started, "We were just taking a walk."

"Sure you were." The scowling man said, "Who are you?"

"Randy Orton and John Cena." Randy said pointing from himself to his lover, "And you are?"

"Erik." The scowling man said.

"And I am Xavier, Charles Xavier." Charles smiled and shook Randy and John's hands, "It's nice to meet two more mutants other than ourselves and our friends up at my house."

"Those were your friends?" John asked a bit nervous from their earlier mishap with the other mutants.

"I'm guessing you two are the punks that were trespassing." Erik growled.

Randy's eyes narrowed, "It was an accident, bub."

"I don't believe that anything is accidental."

"Erik." Charles put a hand on his friend's shoulder and pulled him back, "That will be quite enough."

"Retract the claws, Ortz." John soothed, pulling Randy back close to him.

Erik and Randy didn't stop glaring at each other, but they did relax a bit.

"I say we get out of this forest. It's quite hot here, don't you think?" Charles smiled to John and Randy. He looked at Erik and mentally told him to behave. Erik rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything back to the younger man.

"It is hot." John nodded his head in agreement. He was also having a silent conversation with his other half. Randy shook his head a sighed, but he too did not retort.

"Let's go back up to the house then." Charles turned and started walking towards the house. Erik quickly followed suit. Randy looked at John who just shrugged. This was going to be a long day.

The four men were sitting in a den of the huge manor. Randy could not get over how huge the place was. It was practically a palace. John smiled at Randy and shook his head, "I'm sorry for Randy's rudeness. He's easily distracted."

Charles laughed heartily, "I know exactly what that is like. Erik can't stay focused. His mind is always running away from him."

Erik and Randy looked at the other two and narrowed their eyes, "Rude."

Charles and John both laughed. Erik rolled his eyes then looked across the table at Randy, "Since they're being asses, would you like a tour of the place?"

Randy looked at John then nodded, "I'd love one."

Randy and Erik stood up and left the room. John and Charles followed them with their eyes. Both were looking at the tantalizing backsides walking away from them.

"Is Randy always like that?" Charles asked John when the other two were out of sight.

"Like what?" John looked at Charles.

"His mind is all over the place. It's like he's thinking of a thousand things at once."

"I guess so. Randy can be really random sometimes. I guess that's why. I'm not a telepath." John shrugged. He smiled at the thought of his lover being so scatterbrained.

"You're lovers." Charles said softly. He hadn't meant to pry into John's mind. Sometimes it just sort of happened with Charles; he really couldn't help but fall into people's thoughts.

John nodded, "We have been for about nine years."

"Tell me something, John." Charles leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Yes?"

"Where are you two from? Your clothing is definitely not something from this decade." Charles looked John up and down. The pants, the elder man was wearing, were impeccably made and quite tight, though Charles wouldn't admit he noticed that.

"You probably won't believe me if I told you." John shook his head.

"Trust me, I will know if you are lying, John." Charles smiled politely.

"Back home the current year is twenty-eleven." John said after a few moments of silence.

"Two thousand eleven?" Charles' eyes widened as he found that John's words were true.

John nodded again, "Yes, and before you ask no, there aren't any flying cars or anything crazy like that."

"Fascinating. Randy is the time traveler, yes?"

"Yep. That's my boy." John smiled.

Erik had taken Randy to almost every room in the house. The two had been relatively quiet the whole time. Erik was wary of most people considering he'd practically grown up in concentration camps, so he wasn't going to be the most talkative person in the house. Randy didn't push Erik to talk either. He asked a few questions here and there, but other than that they didn't speak.

The two stopped in front of the study. Erik opened the door and walked in, "Feel like a drink?"

"Sounds good." Randy nodded and followed the German man in. Erik pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured them both a glass. Randy grinned, "You, sir, have amazing taste."

Erik smirked and handed Randy a glass., "I know what's good."

Randy sniffed the amber liquid before taking a small drink. It burned all the way down. Oh yes, Erik did know what was good, "That is so good."

"I bought it for Charles while we were in England. He was very grateful and drunk by the end of the night." Erik chuckled.

"You and Charles must be really close friends if your sharing alcohol." Randy leaned against the wall watching the metal magician.

Erik shrugged, but said nothing. He leaned against the mini-bar watching Randy, well more like studying him. He followed the tattoos that lined the young man's arms. What did they mean? Who was Alanna and the initials JFAC, who did they belong to?

"You can ask about them." Randy said quietly interrupting Erik's thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Erik looked up into the younger's grey eyes.

"My sleeves. You can ask about them." Randy ran a hand along his arm.

"I was just admiring them. They're very good."

"I got them a few years ago after I broke my collar bone. Well I got most of them. I already had a few on my arms and one on my back."

"How did you break your collar bone?" Erik's eyes were full of interest. He'd lived through that type of injury? That is astonishing.

"I was wrestling and I went for a move…" Randy trailed off for a moment remembering when Hunter had moved and he'd taken a horrible tumble out of the ring, breaking his collar bone on impact with the floor, "And I fell wrong. It hurt like hell."

"My God." Erik whispered, "And you still wrestle?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah. It's no big deal really. That's actually the second time I broke my collar bone, so it wasn't so bad."

Erik's eyes searched over the name again, "Who is Alanna?"

Randy smiled and looked down running a hand over the letters, "My daughter from my first marriage."

Erik smiled small and nodded. He didn't think he should ask what happened. It wasn't his place to. Erik and Randy got quiet for a bit. Both comfortable with the silence that had fallen between them. Erik poured them both another glass of scotch which Randy thanked him for.

John and Charles had taken their own little tour of the estate. Both had agreed that Erik and Randy had been gone too long.

"Where do you think they went?" John asked Charles as they rounded another corner.

"I could always reach out and touch one of them, but I think it's better if we search." Charles chuckled.

"Does Erik like that you read his mind?"

"He doesn't complain, but I don't read his mind unless he permits me to do so. I always ask him before delving in. He's been through so much, and I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable." Charles explained to the larger man. His voice was completely calm, but his demeanor was anything but. He looked really unsettled about what he's told the wrestler standing before him.

"I understand. You don't have to say anything else, Charles." John nodded in understanding.

Charles smiled, "Thank you, John. I really appreciate that."

They walked up the stairs and started down another hallway. Charles pointed out that his room and Erik's room were on this hall along with the study and library. When they walked by the study, they heard something come from inside.

"Allow me." John smirked and looked at the wall of the room. The wall broke away and he could see perfectly inside the study. John scanned the room for what made the noise. He gasped in surprise.

"What?" Charles asked stepping closer to John, "What did you see?"

John shook his head, _I can't believe he'd do that. The little-_

"John, what did Randy do?" Charles asked firmly.

John mentally slapped himself for forgetting he was in the presence of THE Charles Xavier. He sighed then looked at Charles, "It takes two to tango and I'm pretty sure that Randy is not tangoing alone."

Charles cocked an eyebrow before taking a peak into John's mind at what he saw. Charles' eyes widened, and he took a step back, "I cannot believe I just saw that."

"I know a way we can get them to stop." John smirked.

"How?" Charles asked though he could have just read John's mind.

"We play along then attack."

"Attack?"

"Attack." John nodded, the smirk still in place.

Charles nodded before he slapped John on the back grinning, "You are a genius, my friend."

Erik slammed Randy's lithe body against the wall and attached his teeth to the viper's neck. He would have never been this rough with Charles, but he usually wasn't drunk off his ass either.

Randy clawed at Erik's back. It had been quite a while since he'd been with someone other than John. It was weird, but not unwelcome.

A throat being cleared ripped them out of their alcohol induced haze. Erik pulled away from Randy, who's eyes were locked on a smirking John Cena. Erik bit his lip and watched Charles closely. Their other halves didn't look angry, but they were so good at concealing things that Erik and Randy didn't know what to do.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Charles smiled before he flopped down on the couch, his eyes never leaving Erik's emerald gaze.

John sat down beside Charles, "We just thought we'd come find the two of you. We were awfully bored."

Randy narrowed his eyes; he knew that tone in Cena's voice. He knew it very well, "Jonathon, what are you planning."

"Why do you say that, Rand?" John grinned.

"I know that voice."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." John glanced at Charles making Randy and Erik both shiver at the sexual tension in the air.

Charles sat up and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, "Relax, gentlemen. We are not upset with you."

"It just kind of happened, Charles." Erik started to explain.

'I know, my friend.' Charles thought to him. Erik took a deep breath and relaxed instantly. Charles smiled, 'I know you'd never hurt me intentionally.'

Erik smiled small and nodded.

_Erik, you didn't have to stop._ Charles' voice whispered in Erik's mind. Erik's eyes flickered with lust. _I wouldn't say no if you and he…played…_

_Charles, you're serious._ Erik's eyebrows cocked. Charles nodded. _Damn, I love you._

_I know._ Charles winked.

John and Randy were having their own silent talk, though it was with their eyes and not their actual minds. Randy knew what John was planning now so when Erik grabbed him and crushed their lips together it didn't even phase him. He melted into the kiss from the metal bender. John and Charles groaned. Oh yes, their plan was working now.

Erik pushed Randy back against the wall as he had done earlier. Randy gasped, and Erik pushed his tongue into the Viper's mouth, tasting along the whole.

Randy and Erik fought each other for dominance, neither backing down. They pulled back for air; their eyes alight with lust and mischief.

Charles looked at John, "I sense something, my friend."

"I do, too. I'd know that look on Randy's face any day." John bit his lip.

Before Charles or John had a chance to move Erik and Randy were on them, kissing them like their lives depended on it. Charles and John arched into the feelings of their lovers taking control. Both loved it, craved it.

Randy pulled John down to the floor and attacked his neck, biting the flesh then soothing away the pain with his tongue. Erik pushed Charles down on the couch and kissed at the flesh behind his ear, earning breathy moans from the telepath. Erik whispered in Charles' ear, "It was cute that you tried to play coy, Charles. You know I love when you try to have one over me."

_Erik…_ Charles mewled mentally. He wanted more.

Randy ran his hands down John's meaty arms to his fingers. He linked their hands together for a moment, "You drive me insane, John. I don't know if I should hit you or kiss you sometimes."

"Kiss me, damn it." John growled and pulled Randy's face back down to his, pressing their lips together in a bone tingling kiss.

Charles trailed his fingertips down Erik's body to his hardened member. He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed gently, _Erik, more._

"More?" Erik groaned.

_Please._

"I can't hear you, Charles." Erik whispered huskily.

"E-Erik. Please." Charles begged, squeezing gently again. Erik grinned and sat back. He pulled Charles and his own shirt off. On the floor Randy and John stilled to watch the two men on the couch.

Erik leaned down and kissed along Charles' chest while unbuttoning his trousers with his ability. Charles gasped and ran his fingers through Erik's hair. Erik slid down to Charles' pants. He pulled the zipper down then stripped them off the younger man. He licked his lips.

"Damn…" John breathed.

Randy chuckled, "They're both pretty nice to look at, aren't they?"

"Mmm, yeah." John turned his gaze back to Randy, "but they're not as good looking as you."

John pulled Randy's shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Randy returned the favor and they were on each other again.

Erik shook his head and pushed his own pants to the ground then laid back down over Charles. Charles wrapped his arm around Erik's neck and kissed along his jaw line gaining a smile from Erik. Erik leaned over to Charles' ear, "Look at them, Charles. Look at how crazy they are."

Charles flicked his eyes down to the younger men who had divested themselves of their pants and underwear. John was licking along Randy's shaft; the younger man's hand on the back of his neck pushing ever so slightly.

"Come on, Johnny, suck me. Put your pretty mouth to good use."

John trailed his tongue up to the head of Randy's dick and lapped at the precome there. Randy grunted accidentally digging his fingernails into John's neck. John groaned and took in more of Randy's dick until his nose hit Randy's pelvic bone. He pulled back up completely before taking it all in again.

Randy's head fell backwards, and he groaned loudly. He heard Erik chuckle. He opened an eye to see Erik stroking Charles' slowly.

"Breathe, Charles" Erik kissed the telepath's throat. Charles released the breath he'd been holding. Randy grinned and pulled John off his dick by his hair.

John whined, "Ow, dude. That fucking hurt."

"Poor baby. Lie down and I'll make all that pain go away." Randy stroked a hand through John's hair, down his body to his dick.

John laid down as Randy asked. Charles turned his head back towards Erik who was sucking two fingers into his mouth. Charles leaned up and pulled the fingers out of Erik's mouth and into his own.

"Oh yeah, Charles. That's nice." Erik rumbled as he stripped off their underwear.

_I want you so bad._ Charles sent to Erik.

Erik smiled, "Now?"

_Yes._ Charles nodded.

Erik pulled his fingers out and down to Charles' entrance. He pushed one in slowly, "Always tight."

Charles groaned letting his eyes fall closed as Erik widened his entrance. Erik pulled his finger out then pushed two back in. After a while he kissed Charles' hip, "Whenever you're ready."

Charles nodded insistently, "Please, Erik. I need you."

Erik pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Charles' entrance. Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's waist and nodded, "Love me."

Erik pushed in slowly and whispered, "I already do."

Randy was doing some prep work of his own. He had his tongue pressing in and out of John's hole. If John made a noise, he was going to jump him.

John couldn't keep quiet any longer. He bucked his hips, whimpering, "Randy, come on. Fuck me."

Randy nodded. He sat up and pressed his hard dick against John's hole, "Ready, babe?"

"Like you care." John sniped playfully.

Randy chuckled, "You're right. I don't."

Randy pushed home, filling John completely. John groaned and gripped Randy's biceps. Randy pulled out completely before slamming back inside. John's eyes fell closed, and his head fell to the floor.

The contrasting rhythms in the room were heaven to the two receiving. Erik was slow, deliberate, loving. Randy was hard, erratic, fast. Charles and John wouldn't change them for anything. They loved every second.

The four had come down from their orgasmic high and were now sharing a drink. Randy was leaning on John, and Erik had his long arms wrapped around Charles' waist. Charles and John grinned at each other.

"You know, Charles." Erik began, "You saw Randy and I kiss, but you and John didn't."

Charles looked back at his lover, "If you two hadn't jumped us, my friend, you might have seen us possibly share a kiss."

"You should." Randy smirked, "We shouldn't be the only ones indulging."

John looked at Charles with a cocked eyebrow, "What do you say?"

"I don't see any problems against it." Charles sat up, pulling out of Erik's grip. Randy moved to sit beside John.

John shrugged, "Then let's indulge."

John and Charles scooted closer together before pressing their lips against one another. Accidentally Charles sent a memory out to the other three in the room that when they pulled apart they were met with puzzled looks.

Charles immediately sensed that he had let his powers run loose. He took a deep breath before looking back at Erik, "That memory, I can explain. It was before we met back in college."

John nodded, "It was before we met too, Rand."

"Explain." Erik and Randy echoed.

Charles and John looked at each other. This was going to take a while.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>Before you ask YES, there is going to be a sequel. I'll post it next week though Enjoy!<strong>


End file.
